


sparks fly

by oswin42



Series: fandot creativity night [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, New Years Eve, Sparks, Sparks Fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fandot creativity night 29th of august 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	sparks fly

“skip?” Arthur asked rather quietly.  
“what’s up Arthur?” Martin was in a good mood as he got a big bonus and payed off a lot of bills and he managed to give his friends presents for christmas.  
“will you come over for New Years Eve?”  
The question surprised Martin but everything was better than spending it alone.  
“sure. I’d love to” he answered with a smile.  
“Douglas?” Arthur continued “are you coming too?”  
Douglas thought for a moment and then nodded “beats being alone.”  
“brilliant!”

“here you go skip!” Arthur handed Martin a sparkler and lit it with a lighter Douglas provided. He handed the sparkler back to Arthur, who started waiving it around happily.  
“look skip!” he yelled as he attempted to write his name with the sparkler. Martin lit two more and handed one to Douglas.  
“it’s almost midnight” he remarked  
“oh brilliant!”  
“do you have any other fireworks aside from sparklers?” Martin asked  
“but sparklers are the best! They’re brilliant!”  
“and why are they brilliant?” Douglas asked.  
“because they sparkle of course. the sparks fly everywhere!”  
“don’t worry martin. I’ve bought some more fireworks. Douglas put one of them down.  
"stand back Arthur” Douglas warned as he lit the fuse. Arthur and Martin moved back and Douglas joined them a second later. The fireworks shot into the air and showed the most beautiful colors.  
“wow!” Arthur said with a smile “there are sparks flying everywhere!”  
“enjoying it boys?” Carolyn asked as she came out with drinks.  
“It’s brilliant!” Arthur exclaimed.  
“almost midnight” Carolyn reminded them. Douglas looked at his watch  
“three”  
Martin, Arthur and Carolyn joined in  
“two one…. HAPPY NEW YEAR!”


End file.
